


Blind Taste Testing

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya convinces Aiji to play a little game with him. (super old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Taste Testing

'Why do I let myself do these things?' Aiji thought as he felt the blindfold being tied around his head. For some reason he'd consented to a "blind taste test." He was pretty sure that Maya had somehow tricked him into doing this with his cute puppy eyes.

Currently Maya was checking that the other could not see by dancing in front of him and making stupid faces. Satisfied that Aiji was temporarily blind he smirked, walking over to the table and pulling one of his chuppachups from the table. "Ok, heres the first thing!" he purred, moving in front of Aiji and commanding him to open his mouth, which the elder male did. He popped the lolly into the older mans' mouth and received a groan of annoyance when Maya let out a small squeal. He had been trying to get Aiji to taste his candy for years. "See, not so bad is it?" he said, and Aiji rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold he had been made to wear.

Suddenly a devious thought popped into Maya's head, the younger man pulling the sweet from his senpai's mouth.

"Next thing!" he chirped, kneeling down in front of the other.

"This better not be some stupidly flavoured lolly or something" Aiji growled, hearing Maya laugh, his breath blowing softly across his face, making Aiji's eyebrows furrow. 'Why is so he close?' the brunette wondered. Maya leaned in, gently fitting his lips to the other's own in a chaste kiss. The older male gasped, his eyebrows furrowing even more as Maya took the opportunity of the olders opened mouth to slide his tongue in, running it over Aiji's own.

Aiji let out a soft groan at the unexpected kiss before sighing, letting his hand move up to cup the back of his friends' neck, kissing him back slowly and taking control of the sweet lip-lock. And it was sweet, probably from the amount of time Maya spent eating those damn lollies. But it wasn't unpleasant.

"Ngh... Maya..." he breathed out as the other pulled back slightly to catch his breath. "What was that all about?" he asked, licking his lips and tasting Maya on them. He really wanted to see the blonde right then and went to pull the blindfold off, only to have his hand stopped by his younger bandmate.

"Don't... you still gotta taste the next thing..." was all Maya said, sounding slightly breathless. It was a good thing they had been sitting on the floor, it made this next task so much easier for the blonde.

Aiji's eyebrows furrowed once more as he heard a zip being opened, biting his lip. He had a good idea of what was coming next. Maya couldn't believe he was doing this... Though he had wanted the older guitarist for a long time he hadn't expected to ever let the other man know. He pulled his half hard cock from his pants, the kissing having aroused him more than a simple lip-lock should, pressing the tip against the Aijis' lips and letting out a shaky breath in anticipation.

Aiji gasped, the head of that hot cock slipping between his lips as he did so. He licked at the pre-cum slicked tip and closed his lips around it, moaning softly. The vibrations caused by that moan made Maya let out a choked gasp, his hand winding through Aijis' hair, head falling forwards to watch how the others' lips wrapped around his heated shaft.

"Oh god..." he whimpered, looking down at his member moving slowly in and out of the other mans' mouth. The older man took more of him in, rubbing his tongue along the thick vein on the underside and sucking harder, small slurping noises coming from his mouth. Maya closed his eyes, his grip on the other's hair tightening, tugging at it roughly. "Aiji... he panted lightly, pulling his cock from the other's mouth and gasping, kneeling down to kiss him hungrily, devouring his lips and plundering the hot cavern of his mouth with a slick tongue. Aiji finally pulled the blindfold off, pulling back from the kiss and looking at the other with hazy eyes, a hand resting on the other's cheek.

"Maya... Are you sure you want this?" Aiji asked, his other hand moving down to wrap his fingers around the Mayas' pulsing member.

"Ah... Aiji... yes... I want it... I want you... for years now..." he mumbled, leaning in to suck at Aijis' bottom lip, pulling it between his own and scraping his teeth over the plump flesh lightly. He pulled back again after a few moments, gasping and thrusting into the other mans' hand. "God... please... I want it so bad..." he mumbled, burying his face against the crook of the other's neck, groaning, his hands clutching at Aijis' sleeves over his upper arms.

Aiji smirked, leaning down a little to kiss the blondes' neck and twisting his hand slightly, the other gasping at the movement on his cock. Aiji let go and moved back a little, pulling at the hem of the others' top, making the younger hold his arms up over his head as he pulled it from his body, exposing him to the slightly cold air and making him shiver. Aiji then pushed the other back gently, making him lay on his back on the floor, arms above his head, looking up at the older male and whimpering, cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Please." Maya gasped out, making Aiji smile as he sat up straight and pulled his shirt off, revealing his own lightly toned chest and pert nipples. He moved over the other and lowered himself so that their chests were touching, kissing lightly at the other's neck, nipping and tugging at the skin with his teeth.

"Be patient Maya. I'm not going anywhere." Aiji breathed softly against the shell of the blondes ear, the other moaning at the skin on skin contact. Aiji thrust his clothed hips against the other's bare erection, making the younger let out a startled gasp of pleasure, hands once again gripping at the other's arms, eyes wide open. They continued this way for a while before Maya pushed at the others' shoulders, making him move back a little. With a determined expression on his face he fumbled with the other's belt, shaking hands attempting to get it undone so that he could touch the other's own hardened arousal that was straining against the front of his pants, making a tent in the fabric. Once the belt was unfastened the jeans and boxers were quick to be removed, Maya wrapping his slender fingers around the other's cock and pulling him once, making the other let out a low moan of pleasure. "Maya..." he groaned, bucking his hips against that heavenly touch.

Maya smirked, feeling a little braver as he started to pump the other, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the other's slit, smearing pre-cum around on the velvety skin. He moaned the other's name softly, pulling his hand away from Aiji's cock after a while and spreading his legs as Aiji moved a hand between them, pushing two fingers into the younger mans tight entrance. Maya moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Aiji's neck and bucking down against those fingers. The guitarist pushed another finger into that slick heat, massaging the other's inner walls and stretching him slowly. After a while of this Maya wanted, needed more. He needed to feel the other's cock inside him so much, his own cock pulsing against his taut stomach.

"Aiji... please... fuck me." he whined, a small pout on his plush lips. The older man smiled and leaned down, kissing the other hungrily as he grabbed the other's thighs, pushing them appart more and spitting on his hand, grabbing his own cock, pumping himself slowly for a moment and slicking himself up a little before guiding himself against the tight ring of muscle, pushing the head of his member passed it slowly, watching Maya's face to make sure he wasn't in too much pain.

Maya's face showed his discomfort, a burning sensation running up his spine as the other pushed into him, hands gripping the others' shoulders tightly.

"Ah... Aiji... ngh... s-slow down..." he said as the other quickly pushed half of his cock in, making Maya let out a pained whimper. Aiji bit his lip, mumbling an apology, forcing himself to take it slow so he wouldn't hurt the other more. He looked down at the younger man, suddenly stuck by how beautiful he was like this. He was always beautiful but here, completely naked, a light sheen of sweat on his pale skin and a deep flush or arousal on his cheeks... the other was just breath taking. The sight alone was almost enough to make the other cum.

"God... Maya... you're so beautiful..." he breathed out, leaning down and kissing the other's neck, licking and biting at the soft skin until a dark purple mark was left on the skin. Maya bit his lip, thrusting his hips down a little onto the other's cock and letting out a short gasp, nails digging into the others' shoulders, marking them with shallow half moons that quickly reddened. Aiji pushed the rest of his cock into the other, letting out a long, shaking breath as he became fully sheathed inside the man beneath him, Mayas' arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ahhh... A-Aiji... ngh... m-move..." Maya groaned, closing his eyes tightly and biting his lip, trying to stop the pleasured moans falling from between his lips. Aiji let out a low chuckle, kissing the tip of the other's nose before reaching for the piece of fabric that had been used on him earlier. He grinned as he held it up for the other for a moment before blindfolding the younger man, who didn't even put up a fight, moaning softly. Maya mumbled something about the other being a kinky bastard but was quickly silenced when Aiji pulled out half way only to thrust back in sharply, making Maya let out a scream that was a mixture of shock and pleasure. Aiji smirked and repeated the action until he was fucking the other at a slow but hard pace, pushing in as deep as he could and pulling almost all the way out until only the tip was inside the other before pushing back in once again.

"Ahhnnn... Aiji! Ah... fuck... more... f-faster..." Maya whimpered, loving how he could do nothing but feel the other moving inside him, unable to see. Aiji complied with the others 'request', his pace quickening until he was pounding into the other, the sound of skin slapping against skin being mixed with vocal sounds of pleasure, mostly from Maya, the younger man moaning almost constantly. Suddenly he let out a scream of pure bliss as Aiji changed the angle of his thrusts, tip of his member hitting the other's prostate, sending searing hot pleasure from his ass to his cock, making it twitch, more pre-cum dribbling out. Aiji leaned down and bit the other's neck lightly, licking up the side of that pale column before moaning deeply into the other's ear.

"Fuck... you have no idea how sexy you sound right now..." Aiji mumbled, his pace becoming uneven, hips jerking at an odd pace as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He reached a hand down, wrapping his fingers around the other's pre-cum slicked cock firmly, pumping him fast.

"Aiji! AH! Fuck! Ai~..." Maya screamed, nails digging into the other's back as his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, hot seed spurting over Aiji's calloused fingers and his own stomach. Aiji let out a choked moan as he felt Maya's already tight walls convulse around his cock, sending him quickly over the edge and shooting his cum into the other's ass. He collapsed on top of the taller man panting roughly, groaning and kissing the other's neck.

"God... Maya... that was... ngh... so good..." Aiji gasped, rolling off the other, both of them moaning loudly as the older males sensitive cock slipped from Maya's tight ass, cum dripping from his hole and onto his thighs. Maya reached up and pulled the blindfold off, looking at the other with half closed eyes, the pupils dilated from the pleasure.

"Wow..." Was all the blonde managed to breathed out, making Aiji let out a soft chuckle before he leaned in and kissed the other chastely. Maya blushed and kissed back, both pulling away after a while, the vocalist sitting up and looking down at his senpai.

"I guess we should go clean up... we made a mess." Maya said with a slight laugh, getting up and looking down at the man still laying on the floor, little rivulets of cum dripping down the taller man's inner thighs.

"Unless you wanna continue the taste test." he purred as Aiji sat up, the older man smirking as he leaned in, patting Maya's thigh to make him spread his legs a little more, long tongue darting out to lick his own bitter seed from the other's flushed skin. Maya blushed and ran a hand through the other's damp hair before patting his cheek.

"Come on, lets go take a shower." The blonde purred, helping his friend to his feet and lacing their finger's together, dragging him off to the bathroom, intent on getting some steamy shower sex out of the brunette.


End file.
